Uma noite com Alice Cullen'
by izinha-sama
Summary: Alice e Bella, numa noite com a Banda Dejavú, muitas batidas, muita confusão!E como ninguém é de ferro... Final felizx! Sem Volturis ou Victorias e James...!Deem um desconto nas Reviews! Minha primeira fic... XD


''_**Uma noite com Alice Cullen!''**_

_**N/A: Pois éh.... Akii estou eu, com a minha Primeira Fic...**_

Do meu casal preferidíssissíssimO! ''Alisper...S2''!E do meu segundo, mas não menos importante...´'Eddiebel...S2''!

Pois éh... Vamos ao resumaO: '' Alice, uma vampirinha MUITO atrapalhada, resolveu chamar sua cunhada Bella para um jantar de amigas... O que Alice não contava era com uma banda que a deixaria demasiada ''empolgada'' e consequentemente bêbada! Quem conhece Bella, sabe do seu 'perfeito' equilíbrio, agora imaginem Bella bêbada...! Pois éh... confusões... Mas como ninguém é de ferro... Um final felixz!!! XD''

GENTEEE! OBS: Crepúsculo e seus personagens não me pertecem... São todos da tia Steph...! Escrevo sem fins lucrativos, apenas para nos divertir...

Boua Leitura, galerinhaa!

_

* * *

_

**Alice´s POV/:**

''Bella! Por favorzinho! Eu te imploro!'' – Disse a minha linda pessoa á pessoa de Bella...

''Alice, por favor digo eu! Sabe que eu tenho que trabalhar amanhã!''

''Mas eu te trago em casa antes das nove...! Por favor! Por mim!'' – Disse quase me ajoelhando, afinal, uma noite de garotas assim era raro já que Eddie não se desgrudava de Bella, só quando ia caçar, ou seja, hoje...!

''Bella, vai se distrair um pouco, guria! Alice disse que te traria de volta ás nove...''

''Mas pai, e o seu jantar...?! Não confio muito nas gororobas que o senhor faz, ainda mais de noite! Não quero que passe mal...''

''Bella! Assim você me ofende! Olha, antes de você vir pra cá, eu SEMPRE me dei muito bem com elas, e não é hoje que vou morrer por isso...! E, aliás, vai ter um jogo mais tarde, e Billy me convidou para ver em sua casa... Lá a gente pede uma pizza, sei me virar!''

''Bella, acabou suas desculpas! Puxa, você não gosta nenhum pouco de passar uma noite comigo...?''

''Alice, que coisa! Não é isso e você sabe! Agora para de fazer essa cara e me espera lá fora que eu vou me trocar e já deço!'' – Disse Bella, se rendendo e já se levantando do sofá, indo para as escadas...! Isso! Sabia que conseguiria...! Bom, vocês devem estar meio que perdidos, aê, néh...? Bom, deixa eu explicar! O Eddie, o Emment, a Rose, e com muito custo consegui convencer o Jazz, de ir caçar hoje... Pois éh, néh.. Rotina e talz, e, bom, eu estava meio que entediada, então tive uma brilhantíssima idéia! Uma noite Allybell's! Isso mesmo! Bom, como eu e Bella não tínhamos mais noites assim, desde que Edward me chantagiou com um conversível amarelo,( _Lindo!_ )me fazendo vigiar a Bell's, não tinhamos mais noites assim...

Então essa era a deixa para minha SUPER noite! ( _AdoooooooooorO!_ ) Bom, não foi nada fácil, viu! Pra convencer a Bella tive que usar muitas caras e bocas! E também um truque sujo, como ir na casa dela sem avisar, com Charlie dentro, já que ele me adora, claro que iria me ajudar! He he, eu sei, eu sei! Foi sujo mesmo! ( _Alice com risadinha sádica... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HUHUHUHUH! D_)

Mas voltando á noite, já passavam das seis, a Bella já estava na escada, descendo, então, dei um beijo estalado na bochecha de Charlie, o que deixou ele vermelhinho, uma gracinha, gente! E entrei no carro, esperando Bells entrar também...

''Onde é que nós vamos, Ally...?'' – Disse a Bells, já colocando o cinto enquanto eu engatava a primeira...

'' Em um lugar Ultra, Mega, power... LEGAL! '' – _**'N/A: Alice, olhinhos brilhando enquanto falava! He he, devia ser um lugar muito emocionante, néh...!'**_

'' Um hun... E posso saber que lugar LEGAL é esse? '' – Bells, meio que 'exitante' perguntou..

'' Um restaurante, com músia _Brasileira AO VIVO_! Não é demais...?! Puxa, Bells, fiquei sabendo ontem que uma banda famosa iria tocar lá hoje... o nome dela é _Dejavú_!''

'' Nossa! Uma banda _Brasileira_...? Puxa, o que ela iria fazer aqui nesse fim-de-mundo-Forks...?'' – Puxa, adoro a Bells quando faz ironia, ela é ótima nisso!

'' Pois éh, como dizem em um filme também _Brasileiro_, ´´Não sei, só sei que foi assim!´´ _**- 'N/A: Esse filme é O Auto da Compadecida, e quem diz isso é meu ator lindo e maravilhoso Selton Mello, ou Chicó, como preferirem...!'**_

''Unn...Mais que... legal...'' – Puxa, cara! Isso é que é empolgação!Cruzes!

''Relaxa, Bella! Curte o momento... vai ser legal...!'' – Disse eu, tentando acalmá-la, o que não deu muito certo, já que parecia que ela não tinha o mesmo pressentimento que eu...

''É... eu sinto algo sobre...''

''Algo sobre...?''

''Algo sobre isso... de ser, legal...'' – Ninguém merece, Bella! Nem adianta fazer essa cara forçada de empolgação que num vai rolar!

''Bom, agora não adianta porque já estamos chegando!'' – He he! Olha que dimais...! Achei uma vaga bem perto da entrada, e consegui manter a Bella dentro do carro e agora, como uma nova missão, tentarei manter a Bella dentro do show... ou pelo menos, dentro do restaurante...U.U!

'' Nossa, como tá cheio aqui, hein...!'' – Disse eu, puxando a Bella pra dentro após entregar os ingressos para o recepcionista... Caramba! Ta mesmo lotadaO! ''Puxa, essa banda deve ser mesmo boua...!''

Enquanto entrávamos, deu pra ouvir uma musica bem baixinha, ( vampira, sentidos aguçados...Amo ser vampira! Huulhul!) que vinha de uma portinha do lado de uma das bancadas do bar do restaurante... Era como uma...Batida! algo que... não tinha explicação! Era muito empolgante e dava vontade de dançar! Caraa! Amei esse som! Bem... será que é isso que chamavam de... tecnobrega...?Agora eu não sei, só sei que fiquei com uma vontade doida de me mexer... e como uma boua amiga, puxei a Bella junto!

''Alice...não acho uma boa idéia, sabe...!''

''Que nada, Bell's! eu também não sei dançar isso não! Vamo aprender juntas!'' – é claro que, bom, eu deveria saber que essa atitude, assim como outras á seguir, me fariam quando sóbria, me arrepender amargamente, mais acho que deu pane no meu sistema de visões do futuro...

'Alice, não estou muito interessada em aprender isso..., essa....,dança!'' – Disse a Bella, tentando, mais sem sucesso, desgrudar minhas maozinhas das dela...

''Olha lá, Bella...! Já vai começar o show!'' – Disse eu, muito, mais muito feliz, apontando o indicador pro pequeno palco que ficava á direita das bancadas do bar... é hoje que o negócio vai esquentar! Se é que isso é possível...!

De repente.... _TCHAN... TCHAN... TCHAN... TCHAAAN....!!!_ _**'N/A: barulinho que se faz em horas de suspense...Pelo menos, essa era a idéia...!'**_As luzes se apagaram, e um silêncio mórbido se fez... até que....

''Banda Dejavú e Dj Juninho Portugal... É SHOW!'' – Disse uma voz remixada, enquanto apareciam no palco uma mulher e dois homens na frente, que deveriam ser os integrantes da banda... atrás, dois casais com roupas iguais... deveriam ser os dançarinos...!

Foi aí que começou a música, bem parecida com a baixinha que eu tinha ouvido pouco tempo atrás, só que mais alta... Aliás, Bem Mais Alta, eu dirira...! E foi aí que a mulher começou a cantar...

''O que pensa que eu sou, se não sou o que pensou... me libera! Não insista! Vai viver um outro amor...'' – Ela cantava e rebolava, seguindo o ritmo... Puxa, era mesmo muito legal isso! A musica era contagiante, e apesar de muitas pessoas não entenderem a letra, tentavam seguir o ritmo...

''Vem Bells, vamos tentar acompanhar!'' – Disse eu, muito empolgada, aliás, á muito tempo não me empolgava assim, a não ser nas minhas compras no shopping de París, uma vez, quando ganhei meu primeiro cartão de crédito, apesar deste ter estourado em apenas tres horinhas de compras! Bom, mais isso não vem ao caso hoje....

Enquanto puxava Bella pra mais dentro da muvuca que se formava em frente ao palco, outras pessoas balançavam no ritmo, umas batiam palmas, outras apenas moviam os ombros.... Mostrando que o importante era mexer o corpo!

''Alice! Eu vou buscar alguma coisa pra gente beber, táh...?'' – Bella espertinha, achando que vai ficar fora dessa assim tão fácil, néh...?!

''Que isso, Bella! Deixa que eu mesma pego, tá...?! Dança aí com a galera!'' – E saí em direção ao bar, antes que a Bella protestasse algo! Caramba, tava mesmo difícil andar sem empurrar ou esbarrar em alguém. Chegando na bancada, pedi ao barman duas batidas de abacaxi.... Por mais que eu não gostasse de comida ou bebida humana, não queria perder nem mesmo um drink! Se passaram dez minutinhos, até que elas chegaram! Paguei, e peguei as bebidas... Procurei Bella no meio da multidão, mas não foi difícil achá-la... Ela estava sentada em uma mesinha com... Droga! Aquele cachorro de novo! Corri em direção aos dois... Bella me olhou assustada...

''Alice! Nossa mais que rápido, hein!'' – Disse ela, pegando um copo da minha mão.

''Olá, Alice!'' – Disse Jacob, com um sorriso torto nos lábios! Ah cachorro, ve se segura esse sorriso antes que eu o arranque dessa boca!

''Olá!'' – Disse seca, afinal, nada de dar ousadia! Principalmente á ele...

''Então, não sabia que vocês viriam aqui hoje, pelo que sei, Bella não gosta muito de dançar...'' – Comentou Jacob, olhando de relance pra Bella, o que a fez olhar acusadoramente pra mim... Caramba, que cunhada infiel, hein!

''Er... Bom! Pensei que eu e Bella poderíamos nos divertir hoje, uma noite Só pra garotas, sabe...!'' – Disse eu alegando minha defesa e mostrando que ele não era bem-vindo... pelo menos não hoje!

''Claro...! Bom, tenho que ir Bella...!'' – Acho que ele entendeu o recado! Hehehe!

''Ah não! Você acabou de chegar, Jake! Por favor, fica mais um pouquinho!'' – Bella o olhou com aqueles olhinhos suplicantes.... Droga! Isso é truque sujo! Ele olhou pra mim, como se disesse: 'Ela quer minha presença... hehehe!' Mais que cachorro enxerido!

''Bom... acho que posso ficar mais um pouco...Aliás, não tenho te vido muito nos últimos meses... estava com saudade!'' – Olhou pra ela com olhos apaixonados... Ah! Deixa o Edward ver isso! Ele mata esse lobiho!Huhu!

''Eu também tava, Jake! De todos vocês aliás! Quando ver o Sam, manda um alô pra ele!'' – Disse ela, sorrindo...

''Claro! Mando sim!'' – Pois éh... notei que estava meio que sobrando alí... então virei a batida de uma vez na boca! Os dois me olharam espantados... Bom, eu não estava acostumada á esse negócio de beber... da um desconto, néh...!

''Não sabia que você bebia, Alice...'' – Disse Bella, ainda meio espantada.

''Nem eu...!'' – Retruquei...''Bom, se vocês me dão licença, vou buscar mais uma batida!'' – E saí tranquilamente em direção ao bar... Esse Jacob não iria estragar minha noite! Não mesmo!

''Mais uma, por favor!'' – Disse ao barman, que me olhou de relance e me deu um sorriso bem... tarado, eu diria....!

''Aqui está, gatinha!'' – Ah, mais que comparação horrível! Eu nunca poderei ser comparada á um felino!

''Obrigada!'' – Respondi friamente. Mau me virei, e alí estava Bella, ao meu lado! E sem o lobinho!

''Jacob já foi embora?'' – Perguntei, desconfiada...

''Sim, ele disse que tinha um chamado urgente do bando...'' – Retrucou Bella, meio triste... Ah, fala sério Bella! Levanta esse astral, mulher!

''Bom, eu vou dançar, quer me acompanhar...?'' – Perguntei, mas já sabendo a resposta...

''Não, obrigada Ally! Eu vou pegar mais uma batida... Num éh que esse troço é bom, mesmo?!'' – Estranhei a Bella, ela parecia um pouco interessada na bebida... Bella bebendo? Não é uma cena um tanto corriqueira, viO...?!

''Claro, pega mais uma pra mim, também, por favor!'' – bom, e eu bebendo alguma coisa que não fosse sangue, era menos corriqueiro ainda!

''Ok!'' – Respondeu ela, enquanto eu me distanciava da bancada e seguia em direção ao palco....

Depois de dar muitos pulos, levar pisões e mais pisões de pé, ser empurrada tres vezes, e beber mais seis batidas de abacaxi.... Bom, acho que deveria saber o resultado, pena que era tarde de mais pra isso!

''Bella...?''- Gritei, seguindo em direção á bancada.... Que estranho! Minha visão parecia meio.... tremula...! Ah! Para Alice! Uma vampira não pode ficar bêbada! Não mesmo! E interrompendo meus desvaneios, ouvi Bella se aproximar...

''Sim, Ally...?'' – Bom, a Bella tava com uma cara estranhamente e irreconhecivelmente.... feliz! Essa não...! _Mau sinal_!

''Você está bem...?''

''_Claaarooo_! Eu tava aqui conversando com o...'' – E ela parou, olhou interrogativamente pro barman que a entregou mais uma batida e disse...

''Roger...!''

''Roger! Isso! Bom, ele me disse que á anos não vendia tanto assim como hoje... Disse que _caipirinhas e batidas_ fazem _Muito Sucesso_ no _Brasil_!'' – Respondeu ela, olhando vez pra mim, vez pro barman... e ele, olhando fixamente pra mim... ou melhor, pra minha blusa.... ou mais precisamente, pra o decote em _V_ dela...

''Interessante.... Bella, você não vai querer jantar? Bom, a parte do restaurante ainda está aberta...'' – Disse eu, apontando á saída do local...

''Não, Ally... Estou muito satisfeita aqui.... Mesmo! Olha, to até com vontade de dançar! Vem! Vamos sacudir o corpo!'' – Tá legal, agora eu fiquei mesmo assustada! Bella, me chamando pra dançar...?! é o fim do mundo! Mas olhando por outra pespectiva, pode ser o início de uma noite bem... Badalada!

''Claaroo! Vamos lá...!'' – E seguimos para a multidão que estava em frente ao palco.... Meia hora de música depois, a banda deu seu 'thauzinho' pro povo, e em seguida, tomou o lugar dela um tal de DJ. Martelo.... Pois éh.... esse eu realmente não conhecia...!

Nem precisa contar o que aconteceu depois, néh...?! Bom, eu e Bella dançamos MUITO! Mas muito mesmo! E pra falar a verdade, bebemos mais que dançamos, ou melhor, tropeçamos mais que bebemos.... Pois éh.... e a Bella começou a suar, ficar vermelha.... Mais sem perder o ritmo! Puxa, foi mesmo incrível, sabe! Super divertido! Até que....

''Ei! Cuidado onde pisa, gatinha!'' – Disse um loirinho de olhos azuis curiosos... Acho que ele parecia o tipo que pegava todas.... Bom, eu e Bella não entraríamos no time!

''Er.... me desculpe...!'' – Depois de ajudar Bella a se levantar, nós continuamos a dançar.... E beber mais algumas batidas.... Bella teve que ir ao banheiro, o que já era de se esperar, afinal, bebemos muito!

''Já volto, Ally! É só um segundinho!'' – Disse ela, se distanciando.... andava, tropeçava, andava, tropeçava e... Essa não! Tropeçou em alguém....! De novo! E como estava com uma batida de morango na mão, nem preciso falar que ela virou em cima da camieta do cara! Éh... Agora vem encrenca!

''Ups! Mil perdões, moço! Foi malz aêh... Hehe...!'' – E dando um sorrisinho Bem sem graça, Bella o encarou, olhinhos suplicantes... Eu me aproximei rapidamente...

''Nos desculpe, moço! É que ela tem problemas com equilíbrio!'' – Disse eu, novamente á ajudando a se reerguer...

''Olha aqui, guria, não me interessa seu problema ou o problema de ninguém aqui! Eu quero minha camiseta limpa! É melhor começar a limpar logo! Ou vai lamber essa droga com a língua!'' – Caraaca! Esse tava furioso.... Ah éh.... não contei que ele tinha quase o dobro da minha altura...?! Pois éh.... To numa encrenca!

''Me desculpe senhor, posso pagar por isso! Que tal um drink e uma camiseta nova...?'' – Disse a Bella, bom, olhando de relance pra camiseta do marmanjo, não parecia assim tão cara, mais olhando pra Bells, não parecia que ela tinha vindo com esse dinheiro todo! E nem eu!

''Não quero nenhuma porcaria de drink! Quero outra coisa em troca.... Por que você não vem aqui, hein gatinha...! Olhando assim pra você, não me parece que é de se jogar fora....! Delicinha!'' – Que horror! Não queria ser o Edward agora, nem por um minuto! Não gostaria nem de imaginar nas maldades que esse trapo tava pensando....

Bella olhou pra mim, enquanto eu empurrava o cara que já ia agarrar ela, bom, acho que não controlei muito a minha força.... O cara caiu em cima da bancada do bar....! Quebrando um monte de coisas! Já disse que to encrencada...?!

Puxei ela pelo pulso, e corri em direção á saída... Tarde demais eu corri.... o cara já tava do meu lado, me olhando com cara de quem matou 200 e deixou mais 100 amarrados pra matar depois! Cruzes!

''Malditas! Voltem aqui suas filhas da m*e! Vou acabar com você, sua pirralha!'' – Meu reflexo tava meio lento, o que me impediu de desviar de um soco do cara.... Bom, pelo menos cai em cima da bancada, e não da Bella, que veio gritando em minha direção....

''Alice! Essa não! Ally, você está bem...?!''- Ela me ajudou, por incrível que pareça a me levantar, então eu olhei furiosa em direção á multidão que se formava ao nosso redor e gritava: 'Briga!Briga!Briga!...' o tempo todo! Procurei com o olhar o cara que me deu um soco, e pensei em correr e dar uma voadora na cara dela, que não ia sobrar nenhuma orelha pra ouvir, e nem mesmo a língua pra contar a história... Bom, éh claro que eu só tava com vontade de fazer isso, néh...! Por que o que aconteceu a seguir foi bem diferente....

Bella se aproximou do balcão, e pegou um pedaço de copo quebrado e apontou pro cara...

''Se encostar mais um dedo na gente, vai pagar por isso!'' – Disse ela, enquanto apontava tremulamente o braço em direção ao grandalhão...

''Vem aqui e me mostra o que pode fazer....!'' – Retrucou ele, não querendo se intimidar...

Bella olhou pra mim, desesperada, até que eu me coloquei na sua frente, olhando furiosamente pra ele que deu dois passos em minha direção e me encarou indiferente...

''É melhor sair da minha frente baixinha....!'' – Disse ele num tom de aviso...

''Ou o que...?! Vai me bater...?! Há há! Essa foi boa! Tu não encosta nem mais um dedo sujo em nós! Ou eu arranco ele!'' – Olhei intrigada pra ele....

''Eu vou arrancar é a sua língua, sua....!'' – Então, como num filme em câmera lenta, me vi sendo jogada contra a bancada, o que quebrou esta, e, por incrível que pareça, me deixou inconsciente por alguns instantes....

''Alice!NÃO!'' – Ouvi a Bells gritando, então, abri lentamente os olhos apenas para ver a seguinte cena: Bella correndo em minha direção desesperada, interrompida por um homem de terno, muito bem vestido, que deduzi ser o gerente do estabelecimento, fazendo o grandalhão parar instante mente com a tentativa de socá-la por trás... A digamos, 'platéia' vibrou com o acontecimento, todos olhando instantes depois em minha direção.... De repente, vi algo como um flash e tudo ficou escuro....Não! Eu não estava inconsciente...! Foram só as luzes que se apagaram e reacenderam, dessa vez, sem músicas ou danças....

Bella correu até mim, enquanto eu, como boua e conciente vampira que sabia que se as pessoas normais depois de um soco daqueles ficariam inconcientes, eu, pelo menos tinha que me manter quietinha, para que elas achassem que eu era... 'normal'!

''Está tudo bem, Bella...! Foi só uns arranhões...! Hehe!'' – Disse tentando acalmá-la... O que a fez dar um longo suspiro e olhar em direção ao homem de terno e o grandalhão. Seguindo seu olhar, vi o cara dar as costas e sair do restaurante, acompanhado por dois grandalhões de terno, os seguranças. Bom, pelo menos ele ficaria longe das pessoas por algum tempo. O homem de terno olhou preocupado em minha direção, e gritou para que alguém chamasse uma ambulância, eu, na mesma hora, intervir!

''Está tudo bem! Eu só estou um pouco 'tonta'...! Não quebrei nada, tenho absoluta certeza! Ups! Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo da bancada....'' – dei uma olhada pra bancada de vidro que havia se partido, e depois pras minhas mãos, que estavam cheias de cacos e cheirando á batidas.... Me sacudi, e com a ajuda desnecessária da insistente Bella, me reergui e dei um sorriso sem graça para o homem á minha frente...

Ele retribuiu o sorriso e continuou...

''Lamento por isso! Já chamei os seguranças!Eles acompanharão o causador disso tudo até a delegacia! A senhorita tem certeza que está bem...?!'' – Retrucou ele, olhando em direção á bancada, e em seguida, á mim, como se dissesse 'inacreditável'!Bom, eu não colocaria a culpa disso tudo no grandalhão, mais não tava com babeça pra isso agora...

''Tenho sim! Só preciso de mais uma batida para voltar ao pique!'' – Sorri e olhei pra Bella, que retribuiu o sorriso...

Horas depois do 'incidente', com o ambiente já limpo pelas faxineiras, e a música ter voltado á ativa, eu e Bella não ficamos pra trás! Pedimos mais batidas e dançamos até o restaurante anunciar que fecharia... Afinal, já eram três da manhã! O QUE? TRES DA MANHA?! DROGAA! Disse ao Charlie que levaria Bella de volta ás nove! E Edward disse que estaria em casa ás onze! Putz! Mais encrenca!

''Bella, hic, já passam das treis, hic! Charlie, hic, deve estar preocupado...hic!'' – Eu sei, eu sei! Hic, tava soluçando... Esquisito, néh...?! Hic!Pois éh... !

''Nossa, hic, como passa de vagar, hic!'' – Disse ela, após, hic, beber o que deduzi ser sua trigésima quarta, hic, batida...por aí....

''Acho que você quis, hic, dizer, que passa rápido, hic!'' – Ao julgar pela Bella estar bêbada, não estranhei o, hic, fato dela cair do banco alto enquanto, hic, descia do mesmo...

''kkkk hic kkkk! Como sou destrambelhada!kk hic kkk! Alice, eu, hic,amo muito você! Um brinde ao nosso, hic, amor!'' – Após essa crise de amor, hic,e de nós duas termos brindado,hic,umas três vezes, Bella desmaiou de bêbada, e senti meu, hic, celular vibrar o tempo todo, hic ,e olhei no visor, hic, era Eddie, hic...!Agora tenho que carregar a Bella até, hic, o carro...!

Depois de tropeçar e cair, hic, em cima de Bella umas, hic, três, ou quatro vezes, consegui chegar, hic, até o carro. Abri a porta do, hic, carona e enfiei a Bells lá...

Depois de entrar no, hic, carro,ligar, e dar ré ao invés, hic, de acelerar, olhei no retrovisor e vi que, hic, tinha batido a traseira do carro na pilastra da, hic, garagem... A Bella vai me, hic, matar quando souber disso! Bom, eu, hic, acelerei....!

Quando cheguei na, hic, casa de Bella, carreguei ela até a, hic, porta, e não pude deixar de notar luzes, hic, acesas no andar de baixo... Caramba! O Charlie vai me, hic, matar e torcer meu, hic, pescoço!

Toquei a, hic, campainha....Um segundo depois, Charlie, hic, abre a porta e olha espantado pra, hic, Bella apoiada em meus ombros....

''Bella?! O que houve...?!'' – Disse ele,hic, a pegando e a colocando no, hic, sofá...

''Hic!Está, hic,tudo bem, hic, Charlie, hic! Ela, hic, desmaiou.... hic! De bê...hic!bada! – Depois dessa, hic, crise de soluços minha, e de um, hic, olhar espantado e incrédulo de Charlie, ele, hic, tomou coragem e disse...

''Alice, você está.... bêbada...?! E a Bella desmaiou de... bêbada...?!'' – Ele disse a palavra 'bêbada' muito, hic, cuidadosamente.... Eu respirei fundo e, hic, respondi...

''Hic! Sim! Sinto, hic, muito, Charlie! É que, hic, bebemos batidas, hic, demais, e perdemos a, hic, hora!'' – Entre palavras e, hic, soluços, eu tentei, em vão, explicar a, hic, Charlie algo que não tinha, hic, explicação... Ao menos não para ele....

''E você dirigiu... 'bêbada' até aqui....?!'' – Disse ele, mais uma, hic, vez usando muito cuidadosamente a palavra 'bêbada'....

''Sinto, hic, muito por, hic, isso Charlie...''

''Alice, que surto de irresponsabilidade foi esse...?!Dirigir bêbada até aqui...?! – Abaixei a cabeça, ele tinha hic, totalmente razão... Se dirigir, não, hic, beba! Como pude ser tão irresponsável...?! ''Bom... o que foi feito, está feito! Agora, vou buscar cobertores e o telefone... Ligarei para Carlisle, e o avisarei que dormirá aqui esta noite...

''Mas Charlie.... Hic, eu.... '' – Fui interrompida por um, hic, olhar desaprovador e sua voz no mesmo, hic, tom protetor e desapontado....

''Sem, mas, Alice! Agora se deite e descanse... Ligarei para Carlisle e direi que está bem. Bêbada, mas bem!e que a levarei em casa ao amanhecer...'' – Ele estava sério, e não, hic, iria me opor... Acomodei-me na, hic, pequena poltrona não tão pequena para, hic, mim, e fechei os olhos, na vã tentativa de, hic, me recompor...

Após alguns minutos, ouvi, hic, Charlie no telefone, dizer algo como 'estou bem', 'não aconteceu nada com elas', e 'Alice não irá pra casa hoje', seguido de um 'ela está bêbada e dorme agora, assim como Bella', Caramba, sinto cheiro de, hic, problema no ar...

Depois de muito conversar, Charlie desligou o, hic, telefone, e em seguida senti um cobertor em cima, hic, de mim.... Semi-abri os olhos e vi Charlie apagar as, hic, luzes e sumir escada a fora....

Parabéns, Alice! Você, hic, deveria ganhar um troféu de a mais, hic, encrenqueira do dia! Affs!HIC!

Bom, o que é mais, hic, estranho do que o fato de eu, hic, ser uma vampira, é Edward não ter vindo aqui me, hic, dar uma bronca _Daquelas!_ Minhas pálpebras começarem a pesar... Caramba! Que doidera!

Bom... depois do que deveriam ser, hic, horas seguidas, não senti nenhuma melhora no quesito de 'ressaca', e meio que me, hic, apavorei! Sou uma vampira, não posso, hic, ficar bêbada, o que já aconteceu, e se ficasse, minha, hic, ressaca deveria passar em minutos, o que _Não, hic, _aconteceu!!! Bom, aconteceram várias coisas que, hic, não deveriam acontecer hoje, ou melhor, ontem e, hic, hoje, como por exemplo, a Bella ficar bêbada e dançar, eu ficar Hic, bêbada, o Jacob aparecer... O cara me dar um, hic, soco! Dois, na verdade, e depois, hic, disso eu e Bella ainda bebermos! Isso realmente é hic, sinistro!

Perdida nos meus, hic, devaneios e sussurros de Bella falando, hic, algo sobre 'Não mate o meu repolho!', não percebi o, hic, tempo passar, e quando dei por mim, já eram sete e, hic, meia da manhã...! Vishee! Passou de pressa!

Ouvi passos, hic, lentos de Charlie em direção á cozinha.... Minutos depois ouvi á, hic, porta da sala abrir e fechar, e a sua, hic, viatura se distanciar....

Bella ainda dormindo, Edward me, hic, dando nos nervos, isso por que ele não me, hic, esfolou ainda... Pois éh... Isso se seguiu até o que eu, hic, deduzi ser umas nove horas....

Ouvi um indesejado, hic, som na porta, e passos, hic, cuidadosos adentrarem na sala... Chegou a hora! Meu julgamento! Essa não... acho que, hic, reconheço esses passos cuidadosos...

'Carlisle...?'' – Murmurarei enquanto, hic, abria lentamente os olhos...

''Bom dia, Alice! Como está se sentindo...?'' – Perguntou ele, enquanto caminhava em minha, hic, direção seguido de Charlie...

'Acho que, hic!Bem....' – Coloquei a mão rapidamente na boca, hic, para tentar prender o soluço, o que não adiantou nada...

''Ainda soluçando, Ally...?!'' – Perguntou Charlie, meio incrédulo, meio, sei lá....

Abaixei a cabeça, e me, hic, senti observada atentamente pelos dois únicos acordados além, hic, de mim.... Caramba...agora me sinto um E.T! O silêncio foi interrompido por Carlisle...

''Vamos pra casa, Alice... Poderá descansar melhor quando chegar lá... '' – Descansar...? Tá brincando! Estou, hic, indo é para a minha morte! Isso sim! Deixa o Edward descobrir que a Bella ficou bêbada e quase, hic, levou um monte de porrada por minha causa? Por eu ter insistido em levar ela pra um restaurante numa sexta-feira, sendo que ela tinha trabalho hoje! Eu sou uma má, hic, influência, uma amiga-infiel, eu sou um poço de atração pra desastre! Acho que Carlisle percebeu o tamanho da foça que eu estava jogada nesse momento, e me olhou carinhosamente...

''Querida, vamos! Está tudo bem....'' – Bem que eu gostaria que estivesse mesmo....

''Vamos sim, claro...!'' – Senti que os soluços tinham desaparecido, mas ao me levantar, ainda tinha a visão meio turva.... Concentrei-me na porta, e segui até ela, me virando apenas pra abraçar Charlie, pedir novamente desculpas pelo acontecido, e ele respondeu um 'vocês são jovens, acho que é algo meio normal de acontecer'...

Entrei no conversível de Carlisle, e ao fechar a porta, dei um olhar culpado pra Carlisle, que prosseguiu...

'Em todos meus anos de existência, nunca imaginei que vampiros eram vulneráveis á álcool... Isso realmente é interessante...!'' – Refletiu ele, acelerando e, em poucos minutos, estava-mos em casa... Virou-se pra mim e disse...

''Preciso voltar ao hospital... Estarei de volta em algumas horas... '' – Após sorrir, e eu retribuir sem esforços, fechei a porta do carro, que prosseguiu com sua viagem.... Respirei fundo.... É agora que o bicho pega! E fui em direção á porta, a qual para a minha não tão surpresa, se abriu e revelou uma Esme e um Jasper um tanto preocupados....

Sorri, mas um sorriso um tanto feliz em ver esses rostos que eu tanto amava....

''Alice, querida, está tudo bem...?'' – Disse Esme, enquanto me abraçava e me olhava com amor...

''Estou sim... '' – Após abraçada, chegou a vez de um olhar intrigado e assustado de Jasper em minha direção, ou mais precisamente, na direção do meu rosto...

''Alice, o que é isso em seu rosto...?!'' – Foi a vez de ele perguntar.

''Isso o que...?'' – Retruquei também intrigada pela pergunta.

Senti sua leve mão em minha bochecha direita, arrancar o que deduzi ser um caco de vidro dela...

''Ah.... Isso...!'' – Disse, dando-lhe um sorrido tranqüilizador....

''É que um rapaz nada cavalheiro me deu um empurrãozinho na bancada do restaurante.... Mas estamos bem..!'' – Disse, adentrando a casa, e o puxando para se sentar ao meu lado no sofá.... Já era de se esperar que Edward estivesse ali... Com uma carranca _DAQUELAS _de fazer virgem parir de medo...!

''Alice... O que você pensou que estivesse fazendo...? Colocando a Bella em risco daquele jeito, e ainda preocupando á todos nós!'' – Disse ele, ou melhor, quase gritou!

''Ela está bem, Edward, só vai acordar com um pouquinho de dor de cabeça.... Mas pode perguntar á ela depois se ela não se divertiu.... Foi até legal, tirando á parte que aquele cara apareceu e....'' – Fui interrompida por um Edward indignado....

''Como você deixou _ele_ te bater...?! E ainda te empurrar daquele jeito?!'' – Okay, esse lado de irmão mais velho de Edward eu não conhecia nem um pouquinho....

''É que eu tava um pouco...alcoolizada, sabe... E meus reflexos estavam um pouquinho...lentos ontem.... Daí eu....'' – Dessa vez, foi o Jazz que interrompeu....Esse sim poderia fazer virgens parir só com um olhar! Nussa!

''_Ele_... Te... Bateu...?! Quem éh... _ele_?!'' – Murmurou entre dentes....

''Ninguém importante, Jazz... Já está tudo bem...! Eu estou aqui, a Bella está lá... Pronto! Edward chega de drama!'' – Olhei pra ele enquanto falava... '' Estamos todos bem! Nós só bebemos um pouco além da conta! Temos o direito de chegar bêbadas em casa ao menos uma vez, néh...!'' – Respirei fundo... Alterar-me agora não resolveria absolutamente nada!

'Não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso, mas... Discutir não mudará o que aconteceu... ''

'Eu sei que fui um tanto... Irresponsável!Mas não vai mais acontecer!Não se preocupe!'' – Retruquei enquanto me levantava e seguia em direção ao quarto... Afinal, o que os vizinhos iriam pensar se me vissem com a mesma roupa?! Não que eu tenha vizinhos, é claro, mas mesmo assim!

Fui seguida de um Jazz meio intrigado... Resolvi mudar de assunto, afinal, já fazia um dia, ou mais precisamente, 34 horas que eu não via aqueles cachos dourados e aqueles olhinhos lindos!

''Jazz... Tava com saudades, amor! Vem aqui pra eu matar quem á pouco me matava...!''

Bom, nem precisa dizer o que aconteceu a seguir, ele veio sem retrucar e nos beijamos como se estivéssemos separados á décadas! Pois éh... Amor verdadeiro

nem mesmo os anos podem levar...! E lá se foi mais um dia Daqueles! Mas olhando por outra perspectiva, teve um final feliz, pelo menos pra mim!

E como diz aquele ditado Brasileiro que 'Tudo acabou em pizza', pois éh... Em um relacionamento, tudo tem que acabar em beijos e otras cositas más! Hehehe!

_

* * *

_

_**Bella's POV/:**_

Depois de muito dormir e muito sonhar, acordei e senti algo não muito corriqueiro... Uma dor de cabeça _Daquelas!_E como se não bastasse, levantei e beijei o chão!Pois é, isso sim era bastante corriqueiro, eu cair depois de acordar! Digamos que é um tanto... Bella!

Me dirigi até o banheiro para ter meu 'momento como humana', enquanto me lembrava dos acontecidos passados... Quem diria! Eu fiquei bêbada e a última coisa que me lembro foi da cara de manguaça da Alice... Acho que desmaie depois!

De banho tomado, cabelo penteado e de roupa limpa, desci para ver se valia a pena tomar café ou esperar o almoço... Quando notei que já passavam das dez...

Isso! Eita saudade apertada que não me deixa! Bem que o Eddie poderia aparecer logo e...

''Bella...?'' – Caramba é só falar nele e 'TCHA-RAN!', ele aparece! Como sempre fazia quando via ele, corri e pulei em seus braços fortes que eu tanto amava!

''Edward! Que bom que está aqui!'' – Fui logo atacando ele com beijos e mais beijos até que, como sempre, cedo de mais ele se afastou...

''Desculpe... Acho que nunca tive tanta saudade assim de você!'' – Retruquei com um sorriso sem graça, enquanto ele me dava _AQUELE sorriso torto e um beijinho rápido, que fez toda a minha espinha se arrepiar...!_

''_Como está se sentindo...?!'' – Perguntou enquanto me colocava de pé, e me puxava para sentar em seu colo no sofá...._

''_Bem... Só com um pouco de dor-de-cabeça...!'' – Respondi me aninhando ainda mais em seus braços...__** N/A: Isso aí, meninas! Fiquem morrendo de inveja! Realmente, Edward não é pro nosso bico!**_

''Nunca imaginei que te veria de ressaca, Bella, e muito menos a Alice!''

''Bem... Pra falar a verdade, nem eu! Como ela está...?'' – Me virei lentamente para encarar seu rosto de anjo divertido...

''Bem...Pelo menos parou de soluçar...!'' – Após sorrirmos, eu, não me agüentando de vontade, dei um beijo nele, que correspondeu sem pestanejar até que o ingrato do meu estômago nos interrompeu... Edward riu e se afastou...

''Acho que está na hora de alguém aqui, caçar!'' – Disse ele enquanto me puxava para a cozinha...

O resto do dia se passou normalmente, tirando o fato de que minha vida era tudo, menos normal, é claro!

Quando anoiteceu, fomos pra casa de Edward. Chegando lá, fomos recebidos como sempre, por uma Esme e um Carlisle muito sorridente, e uma Alice mais feliz ainda!

''Bella, flor...?!Como está?'' – Disse ela, me abraçando como de costume...

''Bem, Ally, e você...?''

''Bom, pelo menos os soluços já pararam!'' – E após trocarmos bouas risadas, Edward tocar minha música favorita, e Alice e eu rirmos mais da noite anterior, ela disse...

''Pelo menos não poderá mais dizer que nunca ficou bêbada...!''

''Éh... Olhando por este lado, não que eu me orgulhe, mais é uma perspectiva a considerar!'' – Trocamos mais risadas!

A noite anterior não seria um programa que eu recomendaria... Mas valeu totalmente á pena, apesar de mais cedo, no almoço, Charlie ter me dado uma bronca por causa do cara que arrumou confusão com a gente no restaurante... (ele foi levado pelos seguranças do estabelecimento até a delegacia, onde ficou preso até de manhã, e meu pai, acabou sabendo da história toda) Eu diria que valeu a pena por eu ter estado com minha grande amiga, Alice... E por termos rido juntas, principalmente do fato em que ela não conseguiu nos ver metidas em confusões, e por Jacob ter aparecido por lá, e por ela ter ficado grogue também...! Bom, se isso é possível eu realmente não sei, mas como dizia o cara do filme Brasileiro que a Alice vio: 'Não sei, só sei que foi assim!''

_**Fim!**_

_

* * *

_

_**N/A: E isso aí, galerinhaa... **_

_**Aí termina minha primeira, mais se Kami quiser não última fic...!**_

_**Por favor, se gostaram me incentivem com rewies...**_

_**É só clicar nesse quadradinho verde aêh...**_

_**Um bjO e até a próxima...!**_


End file.
